1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used to apply liquids to surfaces such as lawns.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
It has been conventional practice to spray liquids to fertilize and protect outdoor plants such as lawns and gardens. There has long been problems with spraying chemicals, problems including over-application, runoff, the wind carrying overspray and the exposure of workers and surrounding surfaces to the overspray and also to workers tracking through chemicals.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art spray applicator 100. In the prior art spray applicators 100 were walked behind and included a hose 102 that had to be attached to a source of pressurized liquid. This tethered the device making it more difficult to use. Also, the operator had to walk through the applied liquid, also the wheels and hose traveled through the applied chemical which was very undesirable. Also, since the user powers the unit, the ground speed is not constant, which leads to an inconsistent application of liquid. The prior art also often requires multiple operators, one to walk the applicator and others at the source of fluid for the hose 102. Another problem with the prior art is that the chemicals flow through a fitting in the handle so leaks are a dangerous problem for the operator.
As will be described, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art.